


Brian And The Comic Book King

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Brian And The Comic Book King

“Comic books…what the fuck do I know about comic books?” I cried out at my boss Gardner in full irritation. “Get one of your other smoes to work this account. Surely you have something more worthy of my many talents” my irritation quickly turned to that of pure smugness as I plopped my feet upon his spotless desk.

Atomic Comic’s net worth for last year alone was over one million dollars. Not only do they produce the largest line of comic books worldwide…but also trading card…character toys and they even have their own clothing line. They are a multi-national conglomerate and I want to be the company in charge of their advertising. This is a very important account Mr. Kinney and if you and your conniving ways can convince them to sign with us it would mean a partnership for you.

“Consider them signed” I grinned that same shit eating grin that I had threw at him before. “So where exactly it Atomic Comics based at anyways” I asked dreaming off all the wondrous places that it could have been for I figured that while I was there I could use a little vacation time as well. “Here in New York…Florida…California” I spouted off some of the places I was certain it would be…nearly choking when he laughed at my responses and gave me the real one.

“Pittsburgh” he replied with another laugh at the look of pure shock that I knew was covering my fave.

“Pittsburgh” I repeated sure that I had misunderstood what he had said. “As in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania?”

“The one and the same”

“Holy Christ Gardner…I’d rather be sent to the pits of hell then Pittsburgh. So…does this get any better or is this the last piece of shit that you are going to throw my way”

“Your plane leaves in two hours” He chuckled…covering his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter…failing miserably. “Go on Kinney…get your ass out of my office and get me…get this firm that account”

With a snide look of disgust I walked out of the office making sure to slam the door loudly in my wake. My mood was completely sour as I went home and packed an over night bag for my trip and it only continued to worsen as I boarded the flight on my destination into the pits of hell. The thing was that I wasn’t really that upset about my trip to Pittsburgh. In truth I had been sent to places far worse then that…but what I was most pissed about was Gardner’s games. I had been an associate of Gardner Vance Advertising since they had recruited me fresh out of college. From the moment that I started working there I set my sights on the brass ring of partnership. I worked long hours…gave up many of the pleasures of life in order to work my way to the top and for what? I was stuck at a stand still…with the brass ring so close within my grasps and yet so far. The closer my flight got to Pittsburgh the more my disposition darkened and yet at the same time my determination strengthened.

Hours later…I sat in my hotel room going over my itinerary for the oncoming week until the boredom got the best of me. I had read all about the huge gay nightlife located in Pittsburgh on the Internet before I had left New York. It was something that I did before each of these business trips of mine…but each time varied as to if I had enough balls to venture into the unknown.

It was everything and nothing that I had expected as I walked along the crowded streets of Liberty Avenue. Gay men of all shapes…sizes and cultures surrounded me and as much as I tried not to…I couldn’t help but gawk at their openness. It was completely amazing to me just how free and open they seemed to be with their sexuality. None of them seemed to give two shits what anyone thought about them and yet there I was almost thirty years old and not one single person knew that I was gay. Ok…well maybe that was not entirely true. There were a few people who knew that I was gay. My first gay sexual experience in college knew that I was gay. The few tricks that I got the nerve to pick up here and there knew that I was gay…but none of my friends and family knew…and certainly none of my business associates. Why was I hesitant to tell everyone about the real me? I don’t know…fear of the unknown…fear that they wouldn’t understand…but most important fear of getting rejected by those who claimed to love me most.

I quickly decided to forgo the decadence of the nightlife as I continued on my journey down those crowded streets. I decided that window-shopping would be much safer and a good way to pass the time before I went back to my empty hotel room. Yeah…it was a good idea…but once again the boredom got the better of me. I was about to turn back in the direction of my car when the building I was standing in front of caught my eye and once I realized just exactly what it was I could not control my laughter.

“I’m sorry but we are closing early tonight” I heard a voice call out to me from a back room as I entered the strangely decorated room.

“Sorry…” I replied to the faceless voice as I began to turn around and exit the door…only to stop myself short at the man whom the voice belonged to entered the room. “Um…sorry” I muttered again…mentally kicking myself for sounding like such a dork.

“You already said that” the man laughed…gracing me with the such a beautiful smile that it literally set my heart racing at an alarming rate. I was tongue tied…and speechless as I continued to gape at the smiling man before me. I never believed in love at first sight…but I had to admit that I was absolutely smitten with that very creature. He was handsome…but not in an overly manly way…but more in a childlike way. His face was rounded with cheeks that I longed to pinch between my fingers. His skin was pale like freshly milked cream and yet it was such a contrast from the dark chocolate orbs that shimmered with friendly laughter up at me. His hair was short and spiky and I found that I had to jam my hands deep within my pants pockets to curb the urge to run my hands through those spiky tresses. “So what can I do for you?” he asked as he ran his hand through those spikes that I was dying to feel beneath my fingertips.

“I…I…thought you were closing” I stammered…once again feeling like a fool as I felt the heat of a blush rage across my face. “I mean…I can come back tomorrow if that would be better”

“Would you mind” the man exclaimed…melting my heart even more with another one of those glimmering smiles. “I mean normally I wouldn’t mind staying open later…but I am already late as it is. You know how mothers can be” he chuckled…pulling on a winter jacket. “You show up late one time and you never hear the end of it” his magical laughter continued as he ran behind the counter located behind him. “Hold on…” he spoke as I watched him fidget with a big purple computer before rushing back to my side. “Here…” he said as he handed me an orange sheet of paper. “It’s a coupon” he chuckled as I looked at him puzzled. “It says that if you promise to come back tomorrow that I will give you ten percent off of your entire purchase”

“You don’t have to do that…really” I replied because wild horses would not have kept be from coming back to see the man whose name I still did not know.

“I know…but if it means that you come back then it will be well worth it” he laughed again…confusing the very hell out of me. I couldn’t tell if he was just being really friendly or if he was obviously flirting with me…but I didn’t care because I was seriously smitten. “I’ll make it twenty percent if I have to”

“I’ll be back” I spoke quickly…already counting the minutes until we were to meet again.

“Promise” he questioned giving me another mind-blowing smile.

“Promise” I vowed…smiling shyly as I folded the piece of paper and placing it in my pocket. “Goodnight” I spoke softly as we made our way for the door.

“My names Michael” he cried out behind me…stopping me in my tracks as he rushed forward with his hand out stretched. “Michael Novotny”

“Brian…Brian Kinney” I replied grasping his tiny hand into my own. For what felt like hours we just stood there…unmoving…unspeaking but in reality it only turned out to be mere seconds. He was so close…so close that I once again had to fight my over powering manly urges. I never in my life had developed such an attraction to someone so quickly as I had for him and it was driving me mad. I found myself swimming in chocolate depths as I gazed into those beautiful eyes…but then the moment was broken at the jingling of an overhead bell.

“Jesus Michael…your not even ready yet” I head a blonde kid scream out beside me as he brushed his way past the two of us. “Mom’s going to kill us for being late and you can best bet that I am going to make sure that she knows that it was your fault…again”

“Yeah…right…ok” he stammered dropping my hand like a hot potato as he grabbed his brother by the arm…jerking him towards the door. “Well it was really nice meeting you Brian” he spoke with one last mesmerizing smile. “See you tomorrow”

“Yeah…tomorrow” I whispered as I watched the two of them walk away from me. I could hear their playful brotherly banter as they wrestled back and forth between the two of them. I continued to watch…dying to catch one final glimpse as they rounded and disappeared from my sight…at least until the next day. With an exasperated sigh I turned away from the empty corner and made my way back towards my rental car. I didn’t get much sleep that night and the sleep that I did get was haunted by the vision of a compact body with the cutest face as he taunted my sex-starved brain.

The next morning I was up at the crack of dawn still trying to fight the images of the dark haired cutie that continued to invade my mind. I was dying to see him…but once again I squelched my manly urges so to speak in the form of a wonderful whack job in the shower. Once semi-satisfied…I dressed quickly as I made my way towards something to fill my grumbling stomach. I decided to skip the fancy restaurant of the hotel as I once again made my way towards Liberty Avenue. As I walked down the street I found myself again in awe of the openness of the men and women so obviously open with their sexuality. I secretly wished that I could be as open as some of them were…but I knew that the uptight world of advertising would never allow that to happen without a fight. Shrugging off all thoughts of negativity I entered a strange looking diner…chuckling to myself as I stepped further inside.

“Have a seat anywhere you can find one honey” I heard an extremely loudly dressed women scream from across the other side of the room. “I’ll be with you in just a moment” Giving her a nod I made my way over to the only empty booth in the place. Unbundling my over sized coat as I cursed the chill that seemed to have permeated my very bones.

“So we meet again” I heard that same voice that had haunted my dreams the night before speak out to me. I couldn’t speak…couldn’t move as I sat there like a schmuck wide-eyed and silent. “Not a morning person I take it” he chuckled. “Mind if I have a seat?” he questioned me as he pointed to the empty seat in front of me.

“Sure…sure” I stammered like the complete idiot I seemed to turn into every time he was in my presence. “Yes Michael…please join me” I finally blurted out…eliciting another gorgous smile to flash across his face.

“So what’s good here” I asked trying to start up a somewhat coherent conversation.

“Nothing…” he chuckled under his breath. “But I can tell you what’s edible”

“Ok…” I replied hesitantly. “But why the secrecy” I asked confused…trying like hell to control my laughter as he peered nervously around the diner before speaking.

“Because I have been eating here for as long back as I can remember” he spoke in near silent tones. “However…most important is that my mother owns this place and trust me you don’t want to incur the wrath of my ma…” he shut up quickly…eyes wide as he looked at the lady standing beside out table. “MA…How’s my favorite mother doing this morning” he beamed at the lady that had greeted me earlier.

“Don’t you believe a damn word that he said” she yelled in my direction with a smile and a wink before she reached over and smacked him playfully across the head. “Stop trying to run my customers away you little shit” her laughter reverberated around us as she leaned down…capturing his cute chin within her hand before planting a kiss upon his lips. “Morning baby” she kissed him once again before attempting to wipe the red lipstick stain from off of those same lips I had been dying to kiss from the first moment I had met him. “So who the hell are you? Because I haven’t seen you around here before” she asked loudly…catching me completely off guard.

“Um…Bri…Brian” I stammered as heated embarrassment blazed across my face at her words.

“Real articulate isn’t he” she laughed…pulling a pad out of her apron. So Bri…Brian what will you have this morning”

“Ma…Jesus” Michael whined slamming his menu upon the table.

Ok…ok…” she laughed in return as she turned back to face me. “So Brian…what would you like to eat this fine morning”

“Well the eggs benedict looks…” I stopped short at the nodding of Michael’s head from across the table. Um…I mean the chipped beef on…” again I stopped myself at the negative reaction I was getting from him. “What I mean is that…the short stack…looks really good” my hesitation continued as I looked to him for advice. “Yeah…that’s it…the short stack please…Debbie” I spoke at his approval as I leaned over and caught a glimpse of her nametag.

“I assume the same for you too…you little shit” she asked him…trying to sound irritated but failing miserably.

“Yes please…” he graced her with another full-fledged wonderful smile as she filled the empty coffee cups before us. We sat in uneasy silence for a few minutes as we sipped at our coffees. “Holy shit this coffee is really terrible” I chuckled sticking my tongue out as I tried to get used to the bitter tasting substance.

“Yeah…but it’s strong enough to get you through the whole day so drink up” was his laughter filled remark as he clicked his cup with my own before bringing it to his lips. I watched as if mesmerized as his top lip curled around the rim of the cup…wishing like hell that I was that cup more then anything in my life at that time. “So Brian…what can I do for you” he asked after taking the slow-motioned sip of coffee.

“Huh…” was my stunned response as I forced my eyes away from his lips…and focused upon his beautiful dark eyes.

“What was it that you needed help with last night before I rudely kicked you out” he chuckled again a blush peeking across his chubby cheeks.

So for the next hour I told him all about my potential upcoming promotion and myself. He seemed generally impressed when I clucked like a proud mother hen as to how I was about to become the youngest partner in the company’s history. I told him about my life in New York…making sure to omit my sexual status as well as my dysfunctional family life. He on the other hand gushed radiantly about his family and friends. He talked with complete pride evident in his voice as he told me about his comic book store. His face took on a look of wonderment as he explained that it had been a dream of his for as long as he could remember and when the opportunity came forward how his friends and family pooled their resources together to come up with the down payment. Such pride was evident when the store became a huge success and he was able to pay each and every one of them back within the first six months of his grand opening…with interest. I was dying to know his sexual orientation…dying to know if he had a significant other in his life…but he never said a thing. Everything in side of me told me that this beautiful man was gay…but fear and doubt clouded my judgment as I put all ideas of his gay or straightness away and focused on what I was truly there for.

Before either one of us know what had happened nearly two hours had passed. “Holy shit” I cursed out loud at the realization of the time pass. “I have to go. I have a telecom meeting with my boss in less then twenty minutes. Can I come by later today so we can get started on my comic book schooling” I laughed freely…feelings strangely free from it.

“Sure Bri…” was his reply…causing a huge smile to cross my face at the nickname he seemed to have pegged me with.

“Ok Mikey…” I teased back as I jerked my frame out of the booth…pulling my heavy winter coat on as I headed for the door. “See you later then” I hollered over my shoulder as I exited the strange looking diner and entered the glorious new day. I was on cloud nine as I entered my hotel room…flipping on my computer as I waited for it to log in.

“Where the hell have you been” I head the clearly upset voice of my boss screamed out at me. “You are ten minutes late you cocky shit. You better be telling me that you were out working your ass off in order to win this account. What the hell do you have planned for your meeting with then in three days?”

“Gardner…I was eating breakfast if it’s all the same to you” I chuckled…trying to keep my mind on our conversation…but failing as images of the raven-haired cutie began to over take me.

“Kinney…Kinney…you fucking asshole” I heard Gardner cry out from the screen in front of me. “Don’t you fuck this up Kinney” he threatened. “Or you will so live to regret it” and with those words said he was gone.

“Jesus Christ” I cursed at the blank screen as I slammed my laptop shut. Pushing all thoughts of Michael aside I forced myself to focus at the task at hand…for no matter how smitten I was with him there was no way that I was giving up what I had been working so hard for. For the next several hours I worked like a bandit as I learned the ins and outs of Atomic Comics. I knew each and everything that there was to know about them…or at least what the Internet provided me with and yet I was still no closer to understanding the appeal to their cartooned madness. Before I knew it the rest of the day had flown by and I probably would have worked late into the night if not for the grumbling of my stomach. “Shit” I exclaimed to the empty room as I looked down at my watch and realized that it was in fact later then I had thought. I had merely thirty minutes to get downtown before Michael closed up his store for the evening. I raced like a bat out of hell to get there before he closed…cursing myself the entire way for allowing myself to be so stupid. “Please Michael…still be there” I whispered to myself as I pulled into the parking lot located behind his shop…racing like crazy as I exited the car and made my way around the corner. “Shit” I cried out upon reaching the locked door. I knew I had it bad when tears literally began to glisten in my eyes at my own stupidity. Give the door a swift kick I turned and began to make my way back towards my car.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to show up” I heard his wondrous voice speak out behind me as I turned to look upon his pouting face. “I was just about to leave” his voice had a tone of accusation to it that tore at my very soul…but still I shrugged it off out of total fear.

“I know and I am so sorry” I gushed as I rushed forward to where he stood before me. “I started working on my campaign and before I knew it the time got away from me. I would understand if you didn’t want to help me anymore” I spoke truthfully…trying like hell to hide the disappointment in my voice. However…disappointment turned into outright embarrassment as my stomach let out a god-awful grumble…alerting him to its empty status. “Um…sorry” I chuckled…ducking my head in an attempt to hide my blushing. “I just get so into my work sometimes that I forget about everything…including eating”

“Well your in luck” he laughed as he grabbed onto my arm. “I just happen to know the owner of this not so great diner around the corner and if I beguile her with my charms I bet I can convince her to bring over two blue plate specials”

“Michael you don’t’ have to do that” I replied truthfully…for I really did not want him to feel sorry for me.

“I know…I want to and besides you don’t’ know shit about comic books and I good sir am the comic book king” his laughter reverberated around us as I allowed him to pull me deeper into his shop. True to his word his mother delivered the meals he had ordered as well as an addicting dessert known as a lemon bar.

“Thank you Mikey” I teased…tossing the nickname I had pegged him with earlier back at him.

“Your welcome Bri…” he beamed back at me. “So…lets get you familiar with the ins and outs of my comic book kingdom.

We worked long into the night as he did just as he had promised and schooled me on everything and anything pertaining to the comic book world. We met again the next night and with each meeting I found myself falling head over heels for the beautiful man. Upon our third meeting I was more the ready to try and pry some information out about him and what he was into. My inner gaydar told me that he was gay…but as inexperienced as I was…I was terrified to believe it.

“Hey Mikey…” I greeted him as I rounded the corner on that particular night. “What are you doing out in the freezing cold”

“You’ll see” he laughed…beaming a near blinding smile my way.

“Mikey…where…” I asked him once again giddily.

“Just trust me” he cut me off as he took my hand and practically dragged me back towards the parking lot. I wanted to know where he was taking me…but the truth was that all I could think about was the way that his skin felt against my skin as he continued to hold me hand. I had to literally control the groan that threatened to expel from my throat as he lead me to what I assumed to be his car as he dropped my hand before running towards the other side. I could feel the excitement as he raced down the busy streets of Pittsburgh and as much as I tried I found it to be very contagious. I watched him…I mean really watched him as we continued to sit in silence. I noticed the way that a tiny dimple seemed to come and go with each twitch of his lip. The laugh lines that crinkled next to his eyes as he continued to gaze at the road ahead of him. I traced my eyes along the curved slope of his neck…drooling at the need to run my tongue along its gracefulness to taste upon it. “Brian…Brian…” I heard him call out to me…breaking me from my sex fantasy where I jerked him into the back seat of his car and fucked the very shit out of him. “Are you ok” he asked…his voice so full of concern that it literally took my breath away.

“I’m fine Mikey” I replied quickly…averting my eyes so he would not see the pure radiated lust that I knew was there.

“Ok…lets go then” he announced loudly as he climbed out of the car leaving me alone for just the briefest of moments. “Come on…come on” he continued with his rantings as he grabbed me by my elbow…jerking me out of the front seat. I couldn’t help but laugh as he once again took my hand into his own as we made our way to sights unknown.

“What the hell is it” I asked stunned as I looked around the overly crowded room.

“It’s comicon” he boasted with the cutest laugh as he pulled what appeared to be two passes on string from out of his jacket pocket. I inhaled the faint scent of what I assumed to be after-shave as he leaned in and placed one of the passes around my neck. “It’s only the biggest comic book convention to hit Pittsburgh” his excitement continued as he grabbed onto the string hanging loosely around my neck…dragging me willingly deeper into the realm of comic books.

Hours later I was exhausted as we continued to make our way through the madness. I had lost count of how many comic books he had bought…but he could have bought each and everyone for in the place…for with each purchase his face would literally light up. “You ok” he asked…once he finally noticed that I was beginning to lag behind.

“Yeah…just a bit winded” I laughed…patting him on the back as the need to touch him over came me once again. “I’ve never seen anyone shop with such a passion before” I began to tease him…my hand still resting on the small of his back.

“Yeah…but this is my play land and it only comes once a year. So when it comes I have to make the most of it” was his embarrassed reply. “Why don’t you take a seat over there” he pointed to a row of benches against a far wall. “I have just one more place to hit and then we can leave”

I wanted to fight him…but the truth of the matter was he had really worn me out with his ideal chitchat about characters and plots as we walked from platform to platform. “Ok…take your time” I responded whole-heartedly as I gave him a playful smile before making my way over for a much needed rest. I watched as he made his way to a nearby booth…watched as he sifted through box after box of comic books…his face beaming madly as he pulled out what I assumed had been hoping to find. The smile of his face was mesmerizing as he began to converse with the person behind the makeshift counter…only to disappear as a full-fledged pout over took that dazzling smile. What appeared to be heated words were exchanged between the two of them before he threw the comic upon the table and stormed off. “Mikey…” I spoke tenitively as he approached me. “What’s wrong”

“Fucking rip off king” he spit out…pointing to the booth he had just left. “He wants twelve hundred dollars for a not so mint condition Captain Astro…Issue One” his rant continued as he plopped exasperated beside me. “Dammit…” he sighed…laying his head against the wall behind him. “That issue was the main reason that I came here tonight…but I refuse to pay that much money for a comic. Even if it is the only one that I need to complete my collection of Captain Astro. Come on Brian lets get the hell out of here” I watched as he pulled himself from off of the bench…making his way towards the front entrance.

“I’ll meet you at the car” I called out after his retreating figure. “I have to take a trip to the head” I lied as I disappeared into the crowd. I watched as he gave me a nod before heading back in the direction he was headed. With haste I made my way over to the booth he had just left as I sifted through the box I thought I had seen him pull out the comic of his dreams from. Irritation quickly filled me because I had no earthly idea what the fuck I was looking for. “Hey…” I snapped at the man standing off to the side of his table talking to another comic book geek. “I need Captain Astro…issue one” Nodding he reached into the same box that I had been sifting through…handing it to me once he had found it. I quickly paid the man as I carefully rolled it into a cylinder shape…hiding it within one of the deep pockets of my winter jacket.

He didn’t say much on our return trip to his shop…only answered my questions with grunts and one-syllable words. I was dying to give him my gift of thanks and gratitude once we were safely behind closed doors. I couldn’t wait to see his face once he realized that I had bought him his hearts desire…because I was dying to see that dazzling smile once again grace his face. In truth I was dying for other things as well…but still being unsure as to his sexual orientation I didn’t want to push things to far. “Brian…do you mind if we call it an early night” he asked…falling back onto the colorful couch located towards the back of this shop once we were safely inside. “I am really pooped out after tonight”

“Sure” I replied wanting to tell him not just no…but hell no…I however opted for keeping quiet instead. “Well tomorrow is my meeting with the board of Atomic Comics…so I guess that…” I didn’t get to finish my words as the front door blew open and in rushed in a blonde beauty.

“OMG…Michael” she screamed as she ran over to where he continued to sit. I watched as she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him off of the couch and into her arms. “Oh Michael…I love you so much” she whispered against his ear and yet it was loud enough for me to hear. My heart made a downward plummet into my stomach as she leaned in and kissed him passionately upon the lips because it was at that very moment that I received the answer I had been dying to find out from the moment I met him. “Were going to have a baby Michael”

“Holy shit” he replied stunned. “Holy shit” he spoke a little bit louder as the truth of the situation began to truly soak in. “Holy shit…I’m going to be a father” he screamed as he pulled the lady even deeper into his embrace kissing her squarely upon her smiling lips as he did. “Jesus Lindsay when did you find out? Why didn’t you call me?” he began to barrage her with question after question as I continued to stand unmoving behind them.

“Oh baby…I’ve been trying to call you all night. I called you here and your cell. If you would have turned it on and checked your voice mail you would have found about fifty messages” she laughed as she hugged him once again. “Oh god Michael…can you believe it…were gonna be parents”

With one final look at the man who I had allowed myself to fall for…despite his straight status I began to make my way towards the door. “Brian…wait” I heard him call out to me…hindering my escape as he grabbed onto my elbow. “Did you hear the good news…I’m going to be a father” he boasted…jumping up and down before wrapping his arms around my neck in a crushing embrace.

“Congratulations Mikey” I spoke as loud as I could through my broken heart. “I think that it is just wonderful” I continued…my heart breaking a little more within my chest as I continued to hold him to me. “Congratulations to the two of you” I spoke to the women standing with a dreamy look across her face behind him.

“Oh shit…where are my manners” he quickly corrected himself as he released the hold that he had on me. “Bri…this is Lindsay…Lindsay…Brian”

“It’s nice to meet you Brian” she spoke happily as she raked her eyes from the top to the bottom of my fake smiled frame.

“Where’s the mother to be” I heard another voice cry out behind us as I felt the body of that voice brush past me. “Congratulation mommy” another women sang to the one known as Lindsay as she scooped her into her arm and kissed her unlike I had never seen two women kiss before. I didn’t know what to think as she momentarily left Lindsay’s side…grabbing Michael by the hand as she jerked him into their little circle of love. “Oh god I love this man” she cried as she grabbed onto the sides of his face…crushing her lips to his. I felt as if the world around me was going to crash and burn as they continued to laugh and hold each other…completely oblivious to my still standing there. It was nearly impossible for me to fathom that the man who I wished against wish was gay…was in fact fucking two women…impregnating one of them.

With one final look at the man whom had captured my heart and sent it soaring…only to grind it into the ground moments later…I began to take my leave yet again. I felt as if my shoes were leaded as I took one step away from the scene playing out before me…only to stop in my tracks an instant later. “Who the fuck is he” I heard the dark haired women reply once I had turned to face them once again.

“Mel…” I heard Lindsay speak out embarrassed. “Behave…”

“So Michael…is this your new boyfriend…because he is quite the hunk” she continued to talk as she swept her gaze over my thoroughly confused figure.

“Jesus Mel…” Michael chirped…rushing to my side as he placed his hand upon my shoulder. “Melanie this is my good friend Brian. Brian…this is Melanie” I couldn’t say a word as I nodded to her before casting my eyes back at the man whom was still touching me softly. I guess he could read the confusion on my face as he moved just a bit closer once again sending my heart soaring with his words. “Brian…I know that you are a bit confused. You probably think that I am some sleazy bigamist…but I am not” he laughed. “Mel and Linds are married and asked me to help them have a baby. They needed a donor in other words and well I was the one that they chose” he tried to clarify.

“Michael Novotny…you are so much more then the donor” I heard the blonde beauty cry out as she left her wife’s side…pulling him away from me as she crushed him to her bosom. “You are the father. This is our baby…the three of us as we share all parenting responsibilities. Got it?” her cries got louder as she kissed him upon his grinning and tear covered cheeks before releasing him. “And now that we have that settled Mel and I have some celebrating to do as well as you and Brian” she winked as she grabbed onto her partners hand and dragged her out of the door.

“Brian…I know that you…”

“Michael…are you gay” I blurted out before I had a chance to control the words. I watched as he contemplated his reply before he began to speak…but once he did I knew that there was no going back.

“Yes I am gay” he replied tenitively. “Does that make a difference” his reply turned angsty as he looked up at me with eyes that burned with something I had never seen before in the short time that I had known him.

“Only in a good way Mikey…only in a good way” I spoke quickly as I reached forward and latched onto his hand…jerking him against my body as I leaned down and captured his sweet lips under my own. I could feel his hesitation as I continued to press my lips against his…but soon he gave up the fight as he opened himself up to me completely. Back and forth our tongues dueled as I continued to plunder the darkened moistness of his mouth. Over and over I explored the soft and tasty curved of his tongue as I kissed him unlike I have never kissed a man before. Reluctance began my worst enemy as the need for air became eminent…forcing the two of us to break our first toe-curling kiss.

“Holy…holy shit” he exclaimed as we lay forehead to forehead trying to pull life needed air into our lungs. “I kept praying that you were one too…but I figured that I could never be that lucky” I couldn’t help but laugh at his outburst as I leaned in and tasted those lips that I was dying to taste again.

“What’s so funny” he panted once I broke our second kiss…giggles once again inhabiting me fully.

“I’ve been praying like hell that you were gay too” I giggled like a young schoolgirl as we once again lay forehead to forehead. “I’ve been dying to kiss you from that first moment that I first laid eyes on you Mikey” I spoke truthfully.

“So what’s stopping you now” I heard him chuckle as he ran his hand through the hair on the back of my neck…leading me once again towards his plump lips. Eye’s closed…heart racing…I allowed myself to be consumed by it mind numbingness. I was so lost within its wonder that I didn’t feel him pull away at first and yet once I did I could not help the blush that raged across my cheeks. “Come on…” he said with a laugh as he took my hand and led me towards the front door.

“Where are we going?” I asked…confused as to where he was taking me when all I wanted to do was remain there and kiss that man senseless.

“You’ll see” was his cryptic response as we exited the store. He dropped my hand only for a moment as he locked the door of his shop…only to quickly bring it back into its warmth as we began to walk down Liberty Avenue.

“Michael…no” I spoke nervously as we stood outside the club I had stood outside of a few nights before. “I…I can’t go in there” I was terrified beyond belief for reasons mysterious to me at the thought of entering into the unknown.

“Brian…it’s only a club. A gay club…” he spoke assuringly as he continued to clutch as my hand. “It’s a place where we can be ourselves. A place to mingle with others just like us. Have you never been to a club like Babylon before” he questioned me astonished.

“No…” I whispered sadly…ducking my head at my response. “I’m not open about my sexuality like most of these people are. No one in my family knows that I am gay…no one from my firm. It just frightens me to be so open here about something that I have never fully admitted to anyone that knows me” I belted out…feeling lost and alone despite the fact that he was near me.

“I understand” he soothed as he moved in a bit closer towards my slightly trembling body. “Would you rather go to my place instead” he asked…with such compassionate understanding that it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn’t speak…so I gave him a nod to affirm my response as he took my hand and led me towards his place. It turned out that he only lived five blocks from the club as we walked in uneasy silence. “Would you like something to drink” he ask once we were inside his strangely decorated apartment.

I didn’t want anything to drink…all I wanted was to feel the shape of his body against mine as I kissed the shit out of him. Pulling him tauntly against my body…I gave into my needs as I lowered my mouth to cover his stunned one. He didn’t stay stunned for long as he gave into my kiss…infact he quickly dominated it as he took full and total control. With little effort he led me into his bedroom…quickly removing my clothes as well as his own with quick and easy strides. I couldn’t control the hiss that erupted from my throat as our bodies made first full nude contact together causing my urges to hit full throttle in a millisecond.

I thought my heart was going to stop beating right there in my chest as he dropped to his knee’s before me. Slowly moving forward he kissed the tip of my arching penis with those soft lips as he looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I could tell that he was gazing my reaction to his ministrations as he continued to look upwards into my eyes before moving those perfect lips around my width. Closing my eyes I allowed the sensation of his warm mouth to over come me. Fighting gravity was hard for what he was doing was wrecking havoc on my ability to stand upright as I grabbed onto his bobbing head for some support. He knew what he was doing was getting to me as I felt him smile against my raging dick…only to increase the pressure of his actions.

His mouth was glorious…but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his hands as they wandered up my backside. With gentle strokes his finger began to taunt and tease my near virginal opening…causing me to cry out from the pleasureful shock of it all. Only one other man had every placed my in the bottom position before and I hated it down to my very core…but as Michael continued to inch another finger forward I found that I was dying to feel is pulsing dick deep inside me. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer as he began to finger fuck my ass while continuing the suction upon my dick…and I was right as with a final thrust I exploded deep within the confines of his mouth. “I’m sorry Michael…” I tried to apologize…but he was having nothing to do with it as he pulled himself upright before latching his lips once again upon my own. The taste of my cum lingered on his tongue as he snaked it around my own…and as gross as it sounds it completely turned me on even more then I thought possible.

I wanted more…I needed more as I forcefully broke our shared lip lock…pushing him backwards upon the bed behind him. I could see the look of shock that covered his face as his legs lay sprawled out across the edge and it caused me to smile. His own beautiful smile surrounded his mouth as he watched me fall between those same legs…grinning at him evilly before devouring his penis deeply into my mouth. I could have sucked him off all night long…but I knew that he was about to last as long as I did and I was desperate for him to cum deep inside of me. “I’m going to cum” I heard him cry out confirming my suspicions at his nearness.

“Not yet Mikey” I spoke intensely as I reluctantly allowed his dick to fall from my lips as I crawled onto the bed beside him. “I want to feel you Mikey…I want you to make love to me” I pleaded softly…staring into those beautiful doe eyed depths.

“Are…are you sure” he asked with an air of uncertainty that confused me very much. “I don’t usually top” he went on…surprising me with his admission because as dominate as he was with his kisses and caresses I just knew that he was a topper as well. “I mean that I have before but…”

“Please Mikey…make love to me” I cut him off in mid sentence as I leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon his grinning lips. Kissing me quickly back…he got up off of the bed…digging around in a nearby drawer for lube and condoms before returning back to me. With gentle movements he moved my body up across the bed as he got me into position. I couldn’t help the shivers that ran up and down my spine as he knelt before me…straddling my knees over his knee’s as he positioned himself at my entrance. With graceful measures he then lifted my legs over his shoulders…wrapping his hands around my thighs before urging the head of his penis forward. Instantly my breath caught in my throat at the pain that was presented to me…but it quickly expelled as he halted his movements for the slightest moments. I could tell that he had hindered all attempts to fully penetrate me as he looked over the vastness of my naked form…his eyes filled with nervous fear. With a heartfelt smile and a nod I gave him the permission he needed to continue as he glided himself the rest of the way in.

I forced myself to not focus on the pain as he stretched me to full capacity…but as he began to set a slow and steady rhythm my focus went from pain to extreme pleasure. I was in sheer heaven as he increased the friction of his thrusts and with each one hitting just the right spot of pleasure. Together our cries of passion mingled within that tiny room of his…so much so that they soon became one as we routed ourselves towards orgasm.

My dick had hardened painfully once again as he continued to fuck me unlike I had never been fucked before. Grabbing onto it as it bounced and jerked upon my stomach I began to stroke it to the tempo that he had set within me. I had never in my life had two orgasms within such a short time frame of each other…but as with warmth of my spunk splashed across my hand and stomach I realized just how truly amazing my Mikey truly was. He followed quickly there after…his cries of expression pure music to my ears as he fell exhausted to my side once he was spent. “Jesus that was amazing” his puffs of air blasted across my face as he tried to catch his breath.

“Damned amazing” I assured as I stole a quick kiss from his partially opened mouth.

“Will you stay tonight” he questioned me shyly once he had regained control of his fleeting breath.

“Wild horses could not carry me away” I laughed throatily…reaching my arms forward as I pulled him into my embrace. “Night Mikey” I whispered against his ear as the pure exhaustion of the night over took me.

“Night Bri…” he returned just as exhausted as he snuggled deeper into my chest before the world around me went to night.

Morning quickly approached…forcing me to leave the man who had made me feel things I didn’t think I would have ever felt before him. I hated leaving him in that bed alone…but with a final morning kiss I vowed to return once my meeting with Atomic Comic’s was over.

The meeting as expected was a great success and within the hour of our meeting I had them right where I wanted them. They were impressed with my comic and character knowledge as well as my brilliant campaign strategies. Not wanting to take all the credit…for without Michael I would have been lost as hell…I told them all about my partner. They didn’t seem to care one bit and praised me even more for taking the initiative to seek out a professional. I was excited as hell as the president signed his name on the dotted line before shaking my hand with an invite for drinks and dinner that very evening. I wanted to decline the invitation because there was nothing less that I wanted to do then sit around with a bunch of comic book fanatics when I had Mikey waiting for me at his home…but I knew better then to push my luck. “Why don’t you bring along your comic book guru” I heard Robert…the president yell out across the boardroom as he made his way for the exit. “I’d love to meet someone who seems to have as much comic book knowledge as I do” he chuckled.

“That would be great. Mikey would love it…” I gushed happily…blushing like hell at my own eagerness. “Um…that would be great” I repeated in a more civilized fashion.

“This Mikey sounds like a really great guy” Robert said…looking at me with a glint in his eyes. “Can’t wait to meet him then. Drinks at my hotel at six” he called out over his shoulder and he and his partner exited the room…leaving me grinning like a complete and utter idiot in their wake.

“No way…there is no way” Michael exclaimed giddily as he bounced from side to side before me as I sat on the couch. “Robert Sampson wants to meet me. OMG…this is like the coolest thing that could ever happen to us comic book collectors” he beamed as he fell onto the couch besides me. “And you don’t mind me going with you? Do you?” he asked me nervously as he gazed into my eyes. “I mean they might think that…”

“I would love for you to be my date Mikey” I chuckled as I wrapped one arm around his neck. “And I don’t care what they or anyone else has to say in the matter” I spoke truthfully for the truth of the matter was that after meeting Michael I didn’t feel like I needed to hide my sexuality any longer…or at least in Pittsburgh.

“Your date…I like the sound of that” he sighed as he grabbed onto the side of my face and kissed the shit out of me. We made love on that very couch before we had to literally force ourselves to leave it in order to ready ourselves for our night out.

“Robert this is my good friend Michael” I spoke casually as I introduced Mikey to the president of Atomic Comic’s…a few hours later. “Mikey this is Robert Sampson and his partner Gregory Davidson”

“Mr. Sampson…Mr. Davidson…it’s very nice to meet you” he spoke in a friendly tone as he shook their outstretched hands. The rest of the evening went better then I could have every expected as Mikey charmed the two of them with his wit and knowledge of everything relating to comic books. Hell…by the end of the night I even found myself charmed with the friendly way about him…and I was already smitten. The three of them chatted on endlessly about everything that I had no idea about…but I didn’t care. I was just content to see the happy glint in Michael’s eye when he spoke of his great passion. As the evening drew to a close Michael excused himself for a moment leaving the three of us alone.

“That Michael is some character” Robert chuckled…taking a drag from the cigar perched from his lips. “He is a really great guy…you are very lucky to have found someone like him” he smiled at me as he reached over and took his partners hand into his own. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head as he graced him with what I could only describe as a look of love before focusing his attention back to me.

“You’re…you’re…gay” I blurted out in stunned and stupefied surprise…gaping at them like the complete moron that I was.

“Very much so” it was Gregory’s turn to speak as he winked at the man beside him. “Robert and I have been together for…what is it honey…thirteen years now”

“Fourteen darling” Robert laughed as he stole a quick kiss from Gregory’s grinning lips. “He can never remember the dates or the lengths…but I love him anyways”

“I just know that I have never been happier in my life until I met you” he whispered softly…before turning his attention back to me.

“How long have you and Michael been together” he questioned me.

“Um…well…” I stammered not sure as to how I was going to explain that only the night before we had made love for the first time…plus the fact that I had only known him for less then a week. “Well the truth of the matter is that Mikey and I have only known each other for a short time” It wasn’t the full truth…but it wasn’t a lie either.

“Really because the way that you two look at each other…the way that your faces light up with just a single glance states otherwise” Robert spoke astonished. “But then again Gregory and I had only known each other a little less then a month before he moved in with me and we have been blissfully happy every since”

“That’s great” I blurted out like an idiot once again as I scanned the restaurant for any signs of Michael.

“You are a very lucky man Brian. Your Mikey really cares for you…you can read it in his eyes. I can see that the two of you are going to be together for a very long time”

I wanted to punch him…wanted to reach across the table and smack the stupid lovesick smile that stretched across both their faces as his words sank in. Anger unlike I had ever experienced before rapidly consumed me as I fought a bitter battle within myself. I didn’t hear another word that he spoke as he continued to rattle on…only felt Mikey’s presence as he returned to his seat besides me. “If you’ll excuse me” I spoke quickly as I slide out my chair and made haste for the seclusion of the restroom.

Never in my entire lifetime did I have such a swirling mass of emotions raging deep inside me. Tears of anger…pain and fear constantly threatened to consume me on what was to be a glorious day. I knew that I should have been happy…knew that I should have been enjoying with Michael one of my greatest achievements…but I was well past the point of celebration. I had to fight the urge to flee to my hotel room and hide from what I had been dreading for the previous twelve hours. “Get a grip on yourself Kinney” I scolded myself as I punched the wall of the stall I was hiding in. “Yeah…get a grip on yourself” I repeated in defeat as I fell onto the cold and hard porcline of the toilet…holding my rapidly swelling hand to my chest. I know what your thinking the man is crazy…Bi-polar even…but that was so not the truth of the matter. Well…maybe I was a little crazy…crazy in love with a man that in less then twenty-four hours I was going to be leaving behind as I boarded a plane back home.

“Bri…are you ok” Michael questioned me concerned as I made my way back to the seat at the table. I could tell that he was trying to be discreet as he laid his hand upon my hand under the table and gave it a tender squeeze.

“I’m just fine Mikey” I lied as I took his hand fully into my own…bringing it from under the table and to my lips as I placed a loving kiss upon it. I could see the look of pure fear that radiated from his eyes as his eyes scampered from where I continued to hold his hand in plain sight…then over to Robert and Gregory as they watched from across the table. “I’m more then alright” my web of lies continued as I leaned in and brushed my lips across his stunned lips. I wanted to laugh as he continued to look at me in stunned silence…but he quickly realized that I was attempting to break free of my fears of being gay as he flashed one hell of a dazzling smile my way.

“So you two…” Gregory spoke…breaking the magical moment that we were sharing between the two of us. “I have convinced Robert to take me to Babylon for the next few hours…would you care to join us?”

“Um…we would love to but…” Mikey tired to explain…but I cut him off before he even had a chance to finish.

“We would love to join you and Robert at Babylon” I replied with a grin as I gave Mikey’s hand an assuring squeeze.

“Well what are we waiting for then…lets go” Gregory cried out happily. “Lets get this party started” he whooped as he jerked his lover from off of his chair as they made their way towards the exit.

“Brian…are you sure about this?” Michael asked me as we followed behind them.

“Very sure” I assured as I leaned in and kissed him quickly before jerking him out into the chilling night.

Babylon was exactly what I expected it to be and more. It was decedent and crass. The music was loud and pumping. The bodies were many…some clothed in the latest gay fashions…others nearly naked as they bumped and ground to the beat. I felt as if I was in wonderland as Michael led us through his obvious domain. Shouted greetings were thrown his way…hugs and kisses as well as once we finally broke through the crowd of swaying bodies and made it to the bar. I watched as men of all shapes and sizes strolled in front us…eyeing the man still holding my hand at his side. I could see their looks of raw lust as they ran their eyes over his gloriously compact body…could feel their lusted want of him as they tried to get his attention. However…I was having none of it. He was mine…at least for the rest of that night and no one but I was going to have him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled him as close to my body as allowed…capturing his lips under my own as if to prove that their time was being wasted…because he was solely mine.

“Lets dance” I growled in his ear…tugging on it playfully as I grabbed onto his hand and led him to the overly crowded dance floor. The truth was that I really didn’t know how to dance to that kind of music…but as the beat began to over take me…my body lost all control in the form of newfound rhythm. Back and forth our bodies gyrated to the beat surrounding us as we danced as close as we could possibly be with each other. With one hand upon his wondrously beautiful ass…the other wound its way inside his shirt…after ripping a few buttons off before hand. I could feel the way that his muscles flexed with each sway of his body and it only made me want him more as we lay forehead to forehead.   
His hands were not idle themselves as he ran them over just about every part of my body…paying particular attention to my rapidly rising crotch. We danced that way for hours…just touching…feeling…kissing each other as if there was no one else around us.

“Well you two Robert here has had enough” I heard Gregory laugh drunkenly beside us…breaking the perfect togetherness that we had perfected between us. “So this is where we say good night. Michael it was a pleasure to meet you and Brian I will have our secretary fax over the contract on Monday” he continued to speak…shaking my hand before he and his love made their way for the exit.

“Why don’t we get out of here ourselves” Mikey teased as he wrapped his arms around my neck…pulling himself so tightly against my body that I could feel his full erection pressed against my own.

“Sounds good Mikey” I groaned as he shifted his leg forward just enough to hit my overly sensitive groin. I didn’t give him time to respond as I grabbed him by the hand and literally jerked him out of the bustling club scene. I was so horny that I thought that I was going to explode right there in front of the building as I gave him time to catch up with me. “Last one to your place is the bottom” I growled against his ear before taking a running start towards his home. I had never felt so alive…so free as I ran as if my life depended on it. The wind was cold as it blasted across my face…but I felt nothing but the warm tingling of his touch and the prospect of so much more to come.

“No fair you cheated” I heard Michael’s winded laugh once he had caught up with me as I sat perched on the stoop in front of his apartment trying to catch my breath.

“That’s because I want nothing more then to make love to that gorgeous ass of yours” I leered lustfully…as I grabbed onto his luscious ass cheeks…giving them a playful squeeze before capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss.

“Lets…lets get inside before my neighbors call the cops on us for lewd behavior” he gasped against my lips once I broke our shared lip exchange. Unable to control my laughter I wrapped my body around his from behind as we stumbled up the cursed stairs and to his front door. I watched as he slide the key into the lock…watched as he attempted to turn it…but I couldn’t wait as I spun his unsuspecting body around to face me. He looked absolutely stunning as he gazed up at me with shimmering chocolate eyes filled with so much want of me…and only me. Once again capturing his lips…I pressed his body against the still closed door as I continued to plunder the sweetness of his mouth with my adventuresome tongue. I was lost in the taste…the feel…the scent that was only he as I increased the velocity of said kiss. With each swipe of my tongue against his own his moans of pleasure would increase and it was like the sweetest music I had ever heard. However…one of his neighbors across the hall did not think so.

“I’m calling the police you perverts if you don’t cut it out” I heard a strange female voice cry out loudly behind us…forcing the simple magic of the moment to vanish in an instant. “Decent folk are trying to get some sleep here”

“Sorry Mrs. Smith” was Mikey’s earnest reply as he gave me a playful wink before moving over to the partially open door behind us. “We didn’t mean to bother you” he continued to speak to the still fully unopened door. “So how are you feeling tonight?” I heard him question the women behind it and I could tell that he meant every word by the beautiful smile that placated his handsome face. “And how is your adorable fluffy?”

“Well my arthritis has kicked in and you know that when that happens I can’t sleep at all” the crotchety voice replied. “So it’s a good thing that I have my fluffy to drive away the dullness of my life. You are such a good boy Michael…thank you for asking”

“You’re so welcome Mrs. Smith” he chuckled in a friendly matter. “How about I come over with a deck of cards tomorrow afternoon and you let me try and win back some of the money that you won from me the other day”

“Oh you…” the women giggled as she opened the door fully…and what I saw nearly caused my eyes to pop out of my head. “Bring over a case of beer and you have yourself a date” I watched as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly upon the cheek before sending an evil glare my way. “You be careful Michael…I don’t like the looks of this one” she spoke snidely as she continued to glare at me across Mikey’s shoulder.

“Who him…he’s harmless” I heard Michael laugh as he turned away from the witchy women…grabbing my unsuspecting hand as he tugged me over to his side. “Mrs. Smith…this is Brian Kinney. Brian…this is Mrs. Smith. She has been my neighbor for the last four years and a very good friend” I tried to speak…really I did…but as I continued to gape at the form in front of us I found that I could not. Giving her a slight nod I reached out and shook her gnarled hand within my own. She was unlike anything I had ever seen in my lifetime. From her bulky football player frame…to her hairy legs and arms she was all man. However…her hair was done up in a bouffant style reminiscent of the nineteen fifties. Her make up was caked on…yet flawless and she wore a nightgown of pure shiny silk. There was no denying by the naked eye that this woman was truly a man living the life of a supposed woman. “Well I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Smith…try and get some sleep for me…ok” he spoke truly concerned as he leaned over and kissed her upon her made up face.

“Ok baby…I’ll try. I need to rest up so I can whip your ass at poker again” her laughter echoed around us as she disappeared behind the door of her apartment.

“Now where were we” he grinned evilly as he grabbed onto my arms…wrapping them around his waist as he fidgeted with the lock once again.

“Right about here” I groaned…quickly forgetting about Mrs. Smith and her hairy legs as I spun him around and attacked his smiling lips. I was in near desperate need to make love to that man as I ran my hands under his shirt…jerking it over his head with one fell swoop. The heat from his body was nearly my undoing as I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle once again capturing those soft lips under my own.

“OMG…” I heard a male voice cry out behind us…nearly scaring the shit out of me as I spun around to face the voice. “Sorry…I am so sorry” he stammered as he stood before us with a look of sleepy shock upon his face.

“Jesus Justin…” I heard Michael speak in loud irritated tones as he pushed his way past me. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he continued to question as he stood face to face with the blonde kid from the shop the other day.

“Mom kicked me out” he whined.

“Bullshit…” he countered. “Ma would never kick out her sunshine…no matter what you’ve done. So tell me what the fuck are you really doing here?”

“Ok…mom caught me fucking a trick in my room and before I gave her a chance to cuss me a blue streak…I bolted. I just need a place to crash for tonight until she calms down. Who’s he?” he asked purposely ignoring his brother as he ran his eyes along the length of me body. He couldn’t have been more then eighteen at the time…but the glint in his eye told me that he knew more about men and sex then I knew at thirty. “He’s hot...” he drawled on as he moved past a fully seething Michael in order to stand before me. “My name’s Justin…and yours?” I wanted to laugh in his face as he formed his mouth in what I assumed to be a sexy pout…but it only reminded me of a spoiled child. He was cute there was no denying that…but he was no Michael…far from it.

“His name is Brian” Michael cut me off as I went to tell the tyke my name before I threw him out of his brother’s home. “He works in advertising. You sort of met him the night of your grad party in the shop. No you can’t have him…and yes he is all mine” he beamed as he grabbed him by the shoulder and shooed him towards the exit. “Goodnight Justin” he said as he walked back over to me…where I wrapped my arm around his shoulder before placing a tender kiss upon his lips for good measure.

“Too bad a man that hunky needs…”

“Get the fuck out Justin before I call Ma and tell her that you were hiding out here again” he threatened as with a final push he forced his brother out the door…slamming the door in his face.

“Finally…” I whooped as I grabbed the chuckling man still standing by the door by the arm…hefting him over my shoulder as I practically ran for the bedroom. “Now…I think that I won our race and the prize was being able to fuck that beautiful ass of yours” I taunted lustfully. I didn’t give him a chance to respond as I placed him gently on the floor before I began to work on the buttons of his jeans. Within seconds I had them and his underwear removed and discarded. I was desperate for this man…desperate to lodge my dick within the confines of his body…but I stilled my needs in pleasureful order for him.

“Holy Christ…” he cried out loudly as I engulfed his pulsing shaft deep into the dark recesses of my mouth. Planting my hands upon perfectly rounded globes of flesh…I gave them a gentle squeeze as I began to set the motion that I knew would bring him the ultimate in oral pleasure. Deep throat action was my cause…manly ejaculation my objective as my tongue took on a life of its own…taunting and teasing him until he was screaming in wanton lust. Closing my eyes I savored the pleasureful pain as he grasped two handfuls of hair…urging my face even further into his manly area. With quick strides he increased the pace of my mouth fucking until he was screaming my name in utter ecstasy as he erupted his seed down my eager throat.

“Whoa Mikey” I cried out happily as his legs gave out on him…almost landing on the floor if not for my quick actions.

“My own personal super hero” he sighed wrapping his arms loosely around my neck as he allowed me to lay him across the bed. Sadness permeated my entire body as he looked up at me as I laid over his heaving body for I knew my time with him was dwindling to an end. “Brian…” he spoke concern crossing his face as he reached up and touched my heated cheek with a tender touch. Leaning down I covered his lips with my own as I once again began with my demanding kisses.

There was no need for foreplay…no need to stoke the fires of passion as I broke our kiss…urging him onto his stomach as I mentally prepared myself to make love to the man who had captured my heart in such a short amount of time…and broke it at the same time. Reaching into the drawer he kept the lube and condoms…I retrieved what I needed as I prepared myself for what I needed to happen more then I could breath. With intent actions I placed my lubed and protected dick at his entrance…holding my breath as I slowly inched my way forward. All actions still as his breath hitched within his throat and despite the fact that it took all my self-control…I refused to move forward until I knew he was ready. I didn’t have to wait long as the muscles of his anus began to relax enough for me to continue on my journey. With decisive measures I set a rhythm that soon had me crying out in pure excite as I brought myself closer to release. I knew the end was quickly drawing near as I grabbed into the tender flanks of his thighs…increasing my pace before the world around me went white.

For full seconds after I came to my release I saw nothing but blinding whiteness as I slowly came down off of my high. Exhausted beyond belief I fell spent besides him…wrapping my arms around his middle as I placed tender kisses upon his sweat covered back. Neither of us spoke a word as we continued to lie there content with the silence and the nearness of each other.

The exhaustion of the moment hung heavily over me as I continued to hold him…but I fought it tooth and nail. I knew that I couldn’t sleep…knew that I couldn’t allow one single minute of the time I had left with him to be wasted on slumber. “Oh shit…I almost forgot” I cried out…jerking my naked frame from off of the bed as I raced out into the living room in search of my winter coat.

“Brian…what’s going on” I heard him call out fearfully as I cried out in pain as I stubbed my toe on one of his strange looking pieces of furniture.

“Everything’s ok…” I assured…once I had found what I had been looking for as I made my way back into the bedroom.

“You scared me” he laughed…sliding over on the bed as he made room for me.

“I just had to get this” I responded as I made myself comfortable against the headboard…pulling him backwards as he lay across my stomach and chest. I watched his face scrounge up in confusion as he took the cylinder shaped package from my hand…only to be replaced with complete joy once he opened it and realized what it was.

“OMG…Brian…no” he cried out…lifting his frame completely off of my body as he turned to face me. “Brian…how…when…OMG. It’s Captain Astro…number one” his giddiness was contagious as he continued to hold the comic book in his hand acting as if it might disintegrate before his very eyes. “I can’t take this” his happiness quickly soured as he laid it down on my chest before sliding to the other side of the bed.

“What do you mean you can’t take this” I asked astonished as I grabbed the comic up and placed it in his lap. “I bought you this as thank you for helping me land the biggest account of my career” I whispered against his ear…taking the hand limp at his side and forcing him to grip the paper. “I want you to have it Mikey”

“It’s so expensive. The help I gave you was not worth this much” he spoke sadly…still holding onto it with my help.

“It was worth so much more then you could ever know” I spoke truthfully…leaning back once again against the headboard…taking him with me. “I want you to have this Michael. Please it will make me very happy” I grinned down at him as he gazed up at me with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you…” he spoke softly as he sat up…kissing me gently upon my grinning lips before laying back across my stomach and chest.

“No…thank you” I replied as he gently pulled the comic out of the wrapper. The next hour was spent hearing tales and stories of Mikey and his love of Captain Astro. The remainder of the night was spent with Michael reading each passage to me…voicing the characters as he went along. I tried to fight it…but the exhausted of the moment fully overtook me later that evening as I drifted off into unrestful sleep.

I woke up hours later restless and upset as I stared at the man snuggled securely against my chest. My heart felt as if it was literally breaking in half...as the very idea of leaving him behind inhabited me. I sent out silent but deadly curses to any god that might be listening to me for bringing the perfect man into my life…allowing me to fall head over heels in love with him and then making it impossible to remain together. The walls felt as if they were closing in on me and the need to leave the tiny room grew eminent as I brushed a ghost of a kiss across his forehead before leaving his bed. I as quietly as possible dressed myself as with a final glance I made my way out into the darkened living room where for the next several hours I pondered my life without Mikey in it.

“Good morning” I heard him speak groggily behind me as he tripped his way into the sun stroked living room. “What are you doing up so early?” he asked as he dropped heavily onto the cushion next to me.

“I couldn’t sleep” I replied in half truths as I tried for what felt like the millionth time to come up with an easy way to tell him that I was leaving him and Pittsburgh not more then fours hours from then.

“So what do you want to do today?” he questioned…kissing me tenderly upon my lips before gracing me with a devilish grin. “Because I was thinking that we could go back to bed and make love all day and then maybe if were up to it go to Babylon later tonight”

“I have a flight to catch back home in less then four hours” I blurted out…cursing myself for not using one of the many ways I had come up with before hand.

“Flight? Home?” he repeated in shock as he pulled away from me…looking at me with confused eyes. “Where is home”

“New York…” I answered flatly…avoiding his eyes like the plague as I pulled myself from off the couch and moved as far away as possible from those haunting eyes. Taking a deep breath I tried to control what was left of my composer before I looked back over at him…because with each minute that passed I was losing little by little what I had left.

“I guess that you better leave then since I am sure that you have a lot of things that you have to do before your flight back to…NEW YORK” he yelled as he too pulled himself from off of the couch and rushed to the opposite side of the tiny apartment.

“Michael…” I spoke softly as our eyes locked from across the room. My heart that was already breaking with the knowledge that it was leaving the man that it loved… and then broke even more at the tears pooling in his eyes.

“You should have told me that you didn’t live here” he accused…those same tears getting the better of him as one trickled down his rounded face. “Fucj…” he cried out…turning his back to me as he ran his hand though his already disheveled hair. “You should have told me that you don’t even live in the same state.

“Well it isn’t like you were concerned when you were fucking me the other night and having me fuck you last night” I bit out nastily…wanting to take those words back the instant that they left my lips.

“I don’t just fuck anyone Brian Kinney” he retorted with a glare of pure hatred from those normally beautiful eyes. “I’m not some random trick that just wanted to fuck you for the sake of fucking. Although you sure as hell made me feel like it this morning” he spat at me…arms crossed his chest in a defiant manner that told me that he meant business.

“I never said that you were a random trick Mikey…” I spoke carefully as I made my way slowly over to where he stood. “I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted you to help me with my promotion and you were a great help. I just wanted your help yes…but it turned into something more” I spoke seriously…stopping before his angry frame as I continued with my words of bullshit. “We had a great couple of days. You are a great man Michael and I am so glad that I met you…but what exactly is it that you expected would happen here”

“I expected for you to tell me the truth” he said. “I expected that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you…but I can see that I was wrong”

“Jesus Mikey…” I cried out frustrated. “Did you expect that I would just give up the great life that I have in New York? Did you expect that I would give up the promotion that I have been working my ass off for because I met a man that I could possibly be falling in love with? Those words fell from my mouth before my brain had a chance to filter them.

“Well I guess that it doesn’t matter now does it?” he countered back in shock that quickly turned into anger. I watched as he walked over to the front door…pure anger radiating from his beautiful body. “So go on Brian…go back to New York. Go back to your great lifestyle and your brand new promotion” he spoke in monotones as he opened the door…standing behind it as he waited for me to exit.

“Michael…please” I begged softly as I rushed over to his rigid frame…praying like hell that the most perfect week of my life wasn’t going to be ending that way.

“Have a nice life Brian…” he cut me off as he placed his hand upon my shoulder and nudged me forcefully out into the hallway. I could only stare at that closed door unmoving as I fought my own batch of heartbroken tears. I wanted to break it down…race back into his room and proclaim the words that I already knew to be true. The truth of the matter was that despite that I had known him only a short time I was fully in love with a near perfect stranger. I wanted to do all of those things…but I didn’t. I stupidly thought that my life would fall back into place once I got back to New York and I could forget all about him. I thought that once I received the brass ring that I would be happy with my life…but I was wrong. I was oh so very wrong.

I threw myself into my work once I got back to New York. I worked long hours…deep into the night with the façade of proving my abilities as partner…that however was not the case. I clocked in all those hours to ensure that I had no free time. Excess time was my enemy because it was during all this free time that my mind wandered back to the dark haired man that had taken over my entire existence. Two months into my new routine…everything began to change for me. I still put in the long hours…but my mind was never on my work and soon it became apparent to everyone.

“I called you here today to discuss the quality of your work as of late” I heard my partner speak calmly in his British accent as he sat behind his desk. “Brain…I know that you and I have not always seen eye to eye on most things. However…the one thing that we always agreed on was the true excellence of your work performance. It’s come to my attention that your quality of work has begun to slip since you have come back from Pittsburgh. At first I ignored the few bumbles and mistakes….but now it’s getting to the point that I have to pull people from other campaigns to fix the mistakes that you are making. You are a good ad man Brian. Most men would kill for your knowledge of the up and coming…but lately something been off key with you. I need to know what that thing is and what we can do to fix it”

He had no idea what was needed to fix my fucked up life. I knew that he thought that I needed a vacation…or a campaign that I felt was more to my high standards. But what he didn’t know was that I needed a man in my life…but not just any man. I needed the comic book king of Liberty Avenue. I needed the beautiful man known as Michael Novotny nestled deep within the fibers of my life. I knew that he wanted to help me…but as I looked at the man sitting at me from across the desk I knew that only I could help myself. It was at that very moment that I realized that I had to be free. Free…your wondering…free from what? It was time to be free from the lies and deceit that had basically become the life of Brian Kinney. I was tired of hiding who I truly was. Tired of pretending that I was someone else in order to ensure that people that I really didn’t give two shits about liked me. After meeting Michael I found that I didn’t care that people knew that I was gay. I wanted to be as open and honest about my sexuality as the men and women I had seen on Liberty Avenue. But all in all…none of that really mattered because despite what the masses of the world around me thought…the truth of the matter was that it didn’t matter. The only two people that it mattered to was to Mikey and myself.

“I’ve met someone” I spoke defeated as I slumped further into the chair I was sitting in. “While I was in Pittsburgh” I didn’t feel the need to explain any more then that as I continued to sit across from him…my arms across my chest.

“She must be someone very special to have you this distracted” he spoke softly…leaning forward with his hands clasped together before him. “So what is the problem?”

“The problem is that she is a he” I ground out…automatically getting on the defensive as I jumped off of the chair and began to pace the length of the office. “And he is special…very special and I think that I may have blown it with him” I spoke less aggregated as the image of Michael began to invade my already fucked up mind.

“I see” he spoke slowly as if trying to understand what I had just told him. “You only just met him and you are already this much in…” he stopped short as if trying to figure out how to finish his sentence.

“Love with him…yes” I spoke quickly as I made my way back over to the chair that I had just exited. “Very much so. I think that I was in love with him from the moment that I laid eyes on him. He brought out a side of me that I have been trying to hide for too many years now” I spoke truthfully…not really knowing why I was laying this all out on my business partner…but it felt good to admit who I was aloud for once.

“Then what the hell are you doing here” he laughed…slamming his fists on the table. “Get the hell out of here. Go back to Pittsburgh and get the man that you love” his laughter continued as he picked up the phone and buzzed his secretary. “Cynthia book Mr. Kinney a first class ticket to Pittsburgh immediately and an hotel suite at one of the finer hotels there” I could only stand there in blind shock as he barked orders into the handset. “Close your mouth Kinney” he laughed again as he stood up from his chair after hanging up the phone. “What did you think that I was going to do…fire you because you decided to come out of the closet”

“Actually…yeah or something like that” I replied flabbergasted still.

“Listen Brian…I don’t give two shits if you sleep with men. Hell you could sleep with animals for all I care. All that matters to me is that you are focused and make this company money and if this Michael is what it takes to make that happen…then go and fucking get him”

“I don’t know if I can” I spoke sadly…recalling the look of pure hurt on Michael’s face before he kicked me out of his home.

“You can and you will…your job depends on it” he countered with a laugh…but I could tell that he meant what he was saying. “Now go on…get out of here and take care of your shattered love life”

“Thank you Gardner” I spoke earnestly as I rushed over and pulled him into a thankful hug. “Thank you so much”

“Um…yeah” he chuckled…tears misting in his eyes as he took a step away from me. “You have one week Kinney…one week to get your affairs back in order before I expect you back here in tip top shape”

I was a nervous wreck as I sat in my rental car along the side street beside his shop. My heart was beating so fast within my chest that I just knew that some random passerby as going to find my dead and bloody body there…without ever having had the chance to try and make things work between Mikey and I. Taking a final cleansing breath I forced myself to exit that car…pulling the collar of my winter coat around my chilling ears as I slowly made my way around the corner. “You can do this” I mumbled to my self as I took the necessary steps towards the closed door…walking right past it with my first attempt. “Get a hold of yourself” I cursed myself as I took another breath of courage…turning around and heading back. Again I made another pass…nearly knocking a poor unsuspecting kid to the ground in my haste.

“Watch where the fucking you are going” He yelled at me…flipping me the bird before running off down the street.

I was seriously having second thoughts about going through with my plan as I once again walked past the door…too afraid to make the move inside. “Shit” I cried out as I threw my back against the building in full frustration. “You can do this…you can do this” I chanted aloud as the people on the street looked at me as if I had lost my marbles. “Shit…go…go…go” my chant continued as I took in a final breath of courage and walked right through the door. My heart sunk to the pits of my stomach as I stood within the depths of its warmth…coming face to face with the blonde kid.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he cried out from behind the counter where he was sitting behind a computer. I wanted to speak…but was rendered speechless by his outburst. “I said what the fuck are you doing here?” he questioned me again fully angry as he raced from around the counter to stand defiantly before me. “Haven’t you done enough damage to Michael? If you think that I will let you hurt him again…think again” he barked…poking me in the chest as he urged me towards the door behind me. “I should fucking kill you for what you did you mother…”

“Justin…leave him alone” I heard the voice of my angel speak sadly behind him.

“What…are you fucking kidding me?” he yelled back…forgetting about me for the moment as he moved over to where his brother stood. “You of all people should want me to kick him ass” his cries got louder as he turned to glare at me with such hate that it caused me to shiver.

“It’s ok…just go home. I can take care of myself. I’m the older brother remember?” he made an attempt at a joke…but Justin was having none of it.

“I’m not leaving Michael” he stated forcefully…crossing his arms across his chest as if to prove his point. I had to control the smile that threatened to cross my face for I knew exactly whom he had received his stubbornness from. “If you think that I am going to leave you here with that asshole…you better think again” I knew that that kid hated my guts with an undying passion…but I had to admire his loyalty to the man that I was determined to make love me again…if he ever did love me before that was.

“You’ll leave or I will tell Ma all about how her sunshine has become so well known for his tricking that he has his own private corner in the backroom of Babylon” he threatened just as strongly as he too crossed his arms across his chest…daring his younger brother to challenge him.

“You wouldn’t…” he questioned in shock.

“Care to test me?” was his quick response.

“Michael I am just trying to look out for you. You’re my brother dammit and I love you. I don’t want you to get hurt again” he rushed out…causing me to love him even more at his concern and obvious love of his brother.

“I know you are and I love you for it…but I am a grown man and I can take care of myself” I watched as he pulled his brother into a hug before placing a quick kiss upon his lips. “Now get the fuck out of here” he grinned…urging his brother towards the front door with a playful slap on the back of his head.

“You fucking hurt him again and I will keep my promise” he threatened as he shoved his way past me…nearly knocking me in the bin behind me.

“Boy your brother really loves you” I spoke in awe as I watched him walk out into the cold of the afternoon leaving Michael and I alone…finally.

“What the fuck are you doing here” he bit out…turning his back on me as he made his way behind the counter.

“I wanted to talk to you” I rushed out…my voice not sounding quite stable as I took a step towards him. “I wanted to make things right between us Mikey…”

“Don’t call me that” he shouted…tears in his eyes as he glared at me with such hate that it brought tears to my own eyes as well. “Don’t you ever call me that again”

“Mikey…um I mean Michael” I stammered…my throat so dry that it felt as if pounds of sand were lodged deep within it. “I just wanted to see you…wanted to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you the way that I did”

“Fine you told me…now leave” he barked…still glaring at me with such hatred that I was sure from the heat alone I would explode into a million pieces.

“I can’t leave Michael” I spoke truthfully as I took another step towards the desk. “Since I’ve left you are all I have been thinking about…all I been dreaming about” I spoke from the heart as I took yet another step towards the angry man. “I know that I should have told you this the day that I left…but I panicked” Yet another step was taken until I was standing before the cluttered desk. “Before I met you Michael I used to hide the fact that I was gay. No one knew…and I intended to keep it that way…but then I met you and everything changed in an instant” Placing my hands carefully upon the counter…I stood before him praying like hell that my words were getting through to him. “From the first moment that I laid eyes on you I was smitten. For the first time in my life I didn’t care if another living soul knew that I was gay…because I wanted to be gay with you. I know that doesn’t make any sense…but…”

“No…it makes sense…go on” he urged shyly as he took a step closer to the counter until we were nearly nose to nose.

“I fell in love with you Michael…head over heels in love with you” I whispered as I reached up and placed my hand tenderly upon his cheek. “But then the terror set in and then the what if’s and so I took the easy way out. I knew that I should have told you where I lived from the start…but it was easier to hide behind the lies rather then face the truth”

“And…and…what is the truth” he stammered as he gazed up at me with those brimming depths of chocolate.

“That I love you and I don’t care what it takes…what I have to do to ensure that you love me as well” I spoke softly…tears brimming my eyes as I awaited his response “I’ll give up my life in New York. The new position…gone…if that is what it takes to keep you in my life”

“I could never ask you to give up your life for me” he sniffled…leaning into the hand that still cupped his cheek. “But at the same token I can’t give up my life for you Brian…no matter how much I love you” was his tearful response as he pulled away from my touch…slumping into a chair located behind him. “I have my family and Melanie is carrying my daughter. I love you Brian. Like you I fell long and hard for you from the first moment…but I just don’t see how we can make this work”

Silently we sat there for what felt like forever until he bolted from the chair…around the counter and into my arms. With the silence still surrounding us…except for tears of heartache and pain…we just held onto each other. I don’t’ know who sought who out first. Maybe it was him…maybe me…but before either one of us knew what was happening our mouths were waging a desperate battle that no one could possible win. “Brian…I need you to make love to me” he begged between ferocious kisses that seemed to come from our very soul.

“Michael…I don’t have anything” I cursed sadly as I pulled him deeper into my embrace…fearful of letting him go any sooner then I had to.

“Bathroom cabinet” he choked out as I held him even tighter against my broken body “Justin keeps a stash over here” With a tender kiss he urged me towards the bathroom as he rushed over to the front door…flipping the sign upon it to close before turning the lock. Leaving his sight for just the shortest of minutes I practically raced into the bathroom…removing the necessary supplies before rushing back into the small shop. I felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of my head…my mouth was going to hit the floor as I found him stretched out across the colorful couch in the corner…arms out stretched to me. Tears once again misted my eyes as I tossed the condoms and lube on the empty end of the couch…ripping my clothes off once I had. “Brian…please” he begged…reaching out even further to me once I had preformed my task.

“Michael…” I sighed in semi content as I lay my body across his own beautiful one.

“Call me Mikey” he sighed in my ear…nipping at it tenderly as he began to litter soft and tender kisses upon my neckline”

“Mikey…oh Mikey” I groaned as our rapidly rising dicks came in full contact with each other. I felt as if I wasn’t going to last long as our mouths once again fused together…our bodies swaying to the movement with each swipe of our tongues. I wanted to make it last…wanted to draw it out for as long as the two of us could stand it…but I knew that Mikey had the same need as he reached out and grabbed my formerly discarded items and handed them to me.

“Make love to me Brian” he moaned as our manhood’s came into contact once again. “I can’t wait any longer”

I knew what he was feeling for I too felt as if I was going to physically explode if I waited much longer. “Put it on me Mikey” I whispered hoarsely with outright need as I leaned back and allowed him to sit up. My breath caught in my throat as he plucked the condom from my hand…ripping it open with his teeth before easing the textured latex upon my already oozing dick.

“Oh god Brian…” he cried out as I positioned his legs over my shoulders…before easing my way into heated depths that I wanted to live in forever. The connection between the two of us as we made love that night was like nothing I had ever experienced before in my lifetime. As I increased the momentum of our love making it was as if our hearts…our minds and our souls became one. It was in the very instant that I knew that I could never leave this man again…because whatever earthly force had brought us together would not allow it. I was in love…plain and simple. In love with a man that over the course of a few months had come to rule my entire existence…so much so that I was willing to do what I had to do to ensure he never left my side.

I knew he was close as I progressed with the speed of our coming together…as he wrapped his legs around my back…forcing us even closer together. I was ready…more then ready as I grabbed onto his beautiful penis as it bobbed before me. His cries of passion only urged me forward as I began to stroke him to the rhythm of my thrusts and it made my heart soar. I was close…real close as I continued to pump into his tight ass a few more times before filling the lambskin to capacity. He followed quickly there after as he wrapped his hand around my hand…increasing the motion before shooting his manly juices all over our joined hands.

“It’s not fair” I heard him whisper against my neck as I laid down beside him…cradling him gently within my arms. He didn’t have to tell me what it was that wasn’t fair…for I already knew and I was about to fuck fairness and do what I wanted to do. “It’s not fair that you’ve come into my life and we can’t be together” his whispers continued…snuggling even deeper into the crevice of my neck.

“Shhh…sleep” I soothed as I wrapped my arms tighter around his sweat sheened frame. I was exhausted beyond belief…mentally as well as physically as I waited for the gentle sounds of slumber to escape from him. I didn’t have to wait long as a slight snore flittered around me. Kissing him tenderly upon his forehead I slowly and carefully untangled myself from his glorious body…searching for my eagerly discarded pants from before. Plucking my cell phone from the front pocket…I quietly made my way into the back room…shutting the door behind me.

Dialing the number that I knew like the back of my hand…I waited to be connected to the one person I was dreading to talk to. “Gardner Vance…speak to me” I heard the distinctive voice of my soon to be former employer speak into the phone.

“Gardner…it’s Brian” I spoke assuredly…unlike how I truly felt.

“Kinney…” he laughed. “Didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. So I hope this unexpected phone call is to inform me that you have convinced your lover that you love him and will be coming back home soon”

“Yes…something along those lines” I spoke tenitively…taking a deep breath as I got ready to sever all ties with the company that I had worked my ass off for completely. “Michael and I have worked things out…but…but…”

“But what Brian…” he questioned me with evident caution in his voice.

“I’m not coming back Gardner” I rushed out…falling into a nearby chair as I awaited the outburst that I knew was sure to come.

The line stayed silent for several minutes and with each one that passed I had to fight the urge to hang up in utter fear of what was about to come once he got to his senses.

I heard a deep intake of breath before be began to speak again…and it caused my heart to beat even faster within my chest. “This Michael must be pretty special for you to just give up everything that you have worked so hard for” he spoke evenly.

“He is Gardner…he’s my soul mate. He’s where I need to be” I replied truthfully…a full lovesick sigh escaping over my lips before I had a chance to catch it.

“I don’t want to lose you Brian…is there anything that I can do to make you change your mind. You are the best ad man in the business and I would be willing to pay just about anything to ensure that your ass gets back on a plane in the next week”

“It’s not about the money” was my honest answer…because there was nothing more important then having him in my life for eternity. “You could offer me a million dollars a day and it would never be enough to leave him. I love him Gardner…I need him and no amount of money can ever replace him in my life. I’ve waited my whole life to find him and I just can’t lose him now”

“Bring him with you. Jesus…I will pay for his plane ticket to come with you. If I have to I will pay any lost wages he might have until he is able to find a job. Fuck Brian…I will give him a job at the company. Don’t do this to me…to this company. I know that I have waited to long to make you a partner…know that I tortured and teased you with the idea of a partnership in order to get you to work harder and I was wrong. The truth of the matter is Kinney that over fifty percent of our accounts are accounts that you alone have brought in. They trust you…they listen to you and I don’t know what they will do once word gets out that you might be leaving us”

“I’m sorry Gardner…but there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind” I assured…pulling my knee’s into my chest. I felt horrible for fucking things up with Gardner and his company…but I had to do what was more important for Mikey and I. “Michael is expecting his first child in about six months. He has his family and his friends here in Pittsburgh and I can’t ask him to give that all up for me”

“But you are willing to give it all up for him…everything that you have worked so hard for”

“In a heartbeat…” I beamed into the phone despite the fact that I knew he could not see my happiness. The line went silent once again. “I will work out my two weeks notice and…”

“What about if I open a small branch in Pittsburgh” he broke in…his words setting my heart into mad palpitations. “Small enough for you to handle basically on your own to start. Eventually as your cliental grows we can expand it. I wasn’t planning on doing this for another couple of years and I sure as hell wasn’t expecting to do it in Pittsburgh…but if it means you not leaving the firm then it is worth it”

“Don’t tease me Vance” I growled into the phone…not sure if I should believe his words or not. I didn’t want to believe that it was possible for me to have my cake and eat it too…so to speak…but I was dying to believe it.

“We can work out the details when you get back next week” he ignored my response. “I should have figures and ideas by then”

“Gardner…I don’t know what to say” I rasped into the phone full of shock and yet boundless hope.

“Just say yes you fucking shit$” he laughed happily for without me saying a word he knew my answer.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT” I cried out…racing into the darkening shop as I woke Mikey from his slumber.

“Brian…what…what is it” I heard his fearful voice cry out as he jumped groggily off of the couch…falling into my arms as he tripped over my hastily discarded clothing.

“I love you Mikey” I whooped as I spun him around…kissing him madly upon clearly stunned lips.

“I love you too” he replied sheepishly once I had planted him on the ground in front of me

“And I am never leaving you again” I nearly shouted…so full of happiness that I just knew that I was going to bust.

“What…” he spoke in shock as he stared at me with wide eyes. “No Brian…I won’t’ let you do that” shock turned to blind determination as he tried to remove himself from my grasp. “I wont let you give up everything that you have worked so hard for”

“I won’t…” I screamed happily…fighting the urge to jump up and down in sheer happiness. “I don’t have to give up anything in order to be with you”

“what…how” he asked…doubt clearly written across his beautiful face.

“Gardner…my partner is going to open a small branch right here in Pittsburgh. I don’t have to leave you Mikey…I can stay. I can stay here forever…if you want me to” I said on a more serious note as a little self doubt began to ebb it’s way into my heart.

“Oh I want you too” he exclaimed happily as he jumped full-bodied into my arms…knocking the two of us unceremoniously to the floor. “I really…really want you too…forever”

Epilogue…

“Leave it” I grunted as I continued to pound into my lover’s tight ass…on a glorious Sunday morning. No words were spoken…only an overzealous moan of pleasure as I once again hit his pleasure spot. “I love you Mikey” I cried out as with one final thrust I came loud and I came hard.

“I love you too” he laughed as I fell atop his heaving body exhausted. “Man…I will never get tired of these lazy fucking Sundays” his laughter continued…but was cut short as I leaned up and kissed him tenderly upon his grinning lips. After breaking our kiss of love we were just content to lay there in each other’s arms…enjoying the silence of our lovemaking.

“Jesus” I cried out as the insistent ringing of the phone once again screamed out around us. Fully intending to tell the person on the other end just what I thought of them…I lifted my sweaty frame from off of the bed.

“Let it ring…” Michael teased as he sat up…wrapping his arms around my waist as he began to trace his tongue down my spine. “Sunday is our only day to be together. Everyone that we know knows this. Come back to bed and let me show you just how much I love you” Who was I to argue as I laid back against the softness of the bed we had been sharing for the previous seven months. With quick and determined hands…I pulled him along the contours of my body…insisting entrance into his mouth for another mind numbing kiss.

I couldn’t believe how much my life had changed in only a short amount of time…but I was happy. I had never before allowed myself to think about how happy I could be before I met Michael…but now I couldn’t imagine being happy without him. We fell right into our relationship with no doubts whatsoever and have been together ever since.

“Mikey…” I moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss me like a fiend…his hand curled around my shaft as he set a motion that soon had me hardening with each one. I didn’t ever hear the phones ringing once again…only the soft murmurs of lust that Michael made whenever we made love. What I did hear though was the loud and aggregated voice of Melanie echo across the room from the answering machine. “Michael and Brian I know that you are there fucking your brains out…but if you know what is good for you the two of you will get your ass down here to the hospital…Melanie’s gone into labor”

The End…


End file.
